Raining
by sunpop
Summary: -Complete- He has his moments of sanity, when he doesn't have to scream or cry. Even though that's when he doesn't need her, those are the moments she treasures the most. Mild JoshuaxFiore.


Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

**A/N:** Aiyah! Joshua is just too cute! Light blond hair, dreamy blue eyes XD Fiore is probably too old for him, but she certainly doesn't look it… not that this is a JoshuaXFiore… ok _mildly_ . Wrote this during the holidays, I'm not exactly spewing out fanfiction, but it's a lot more than I've written in months. In the manga, Joshua is sort of with Azmaria isn't he? Wheee Joshua is so sweet T-T  
Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Raining **

-

'Joshua-sama.'

He is drowning himself in the shower again. She kneels on the wet tiles to turn the water off.

'Joshua-sama, please come out. Aion-sama will be back soon, you should not meet him like this.'

However, the silver handles are stuck, stuck and turned onto full. So she reaches to push the tap-knot down. In a sharp movement he grabs her hand, and pulls her over, over the edge of the bathtub, into his chest, and he wraps his arms around her.

'Nee-san,' he whispers into her shoulder, 'Nee-san shouldn't do that. Stay with me.'

The shower water rains down on her, quickly soaking her hair and black top. His white shirt is plastered to him, transparent, showing a thin back. And she stays with him, waiting for him to release her. His breathing becomes slow and shallow and she falters as his entire upper body weight shifts onto her. The arms around her grow lax: he is sleeping.

She gently removes him from her and pushes him back, against the blue walls. She steps into the bathtub and turns the shower off, but she cannot unstick the handles. As she reaches to touch his shoulder to awaken him his eyes snap open - blue and startled and very alert.

He catches her pale hand again. 'Where is my Nee-san?'

'I am here' she responds calmly.

He quickly gets up and shakes his damp hair. He looks around the bathroom, then down at her.

'_Fiore'_

Her eyes widen in shock.

'Fiore' he says again. 'You are Fiore.'

He offers the girl a hand and a smile. She takes it, and he helps her up.

'Fiore, where is my sister?'

'I am here' she repeats.

His smile is unwavering and he asks again. 'Fiore, where is my sister, Rosette? Her name is Rosette.'

She loves the way he is saying her name, but not the other girl's.

Her response is changed this time 'I… do not know where she is. Aion-sama will be back soon. He will know, she will be here very soon, Joshua-sama.'

He notices the running tap and bends down to turn it off. The handles turn for him as if they were finely oiled. She steps out of the bathtub, shakes dry her feet and turns around to help him out. His appearance surprises her.

He stands straight, awake and surprisingly, aware of his surroundings. 'Then shall we ready this house for her, Fiore?'

He jumps out of the shower, bright and full of energy. 'Come on, Fiore.'

He takes her hand casually and leads her out of the room. She is entranced. He is hardly ever like this – sane. He enters the living room and stops.

'Fiore' he says to her over his shoulder, 'I feel like some coffee.'

She bows knowingly and exits for the kitchen.

He crosses the room to the closed curtains and quickly tosses them open. A sunset spills into the room through large glass doors, illuminating a dryly-decorated room. There is an old piano, fireplace, two couches and a tea table. He opens the doors and steps onto a small balcony; salt fills his breath. The sands below him are soft and white and the ocean before him sparkles crystal.

'Joshua-sama,' she is holding a cup of coffee in one hand and an orange in the other. He walks back into the room and takes the coffee, then seats himself on a couch. He motions for her to join him.

She walks over, but she does not sit. She starts peeling the orange. A break of the rind and a light tangy scent fills the room.

He reaches over and takes her hands.

'Fiore…' 

He has gotten up.

'_Thank you.' _

He has pulled her too close to him. His blond hair is still wet and drips water down her neck, down her collar.

'…_for everything…' _

He has tilted her head back. Then his lips brush hers, fluttering like a butterfly.

And he stiffens.

She feels his pupils contract and she breathes out, a pained look crosses her usually blank face. He has started screaming.

Clutching his head he crumples down into the floor. It was the noise again. His breathing comes rapidly, hitched and short. She shuts her eyes for a second, remembering and forgetting that flitting moment. Tears play on her lashes. When she opens her eyes he has stopped screaming. She kneels down to help him and he clutches onto her, shaking. 'Nee-san… the noise… make it stop.'

_it is raining again _

-

end.

* * *

I really like this fic Oo … XP  
Anyways, if any of you decide that the orange is random… it's not really, in the anime Fiore brought home a bunch of oranges once (maybe that was random...).  
And even though Joshua _kisses_ er… 'kisses' Fiore, it was only a thank you kiss :D he's all stuck on his real sister.  
Fiore's only concern for Joshua is his well being, she is very distraught when he goes all screamy soo… she was not savouring the kiss but a moment of sanity.  
I've never forgotten to say this: Please Review!  
Thank you! 


End file.
